


Lonceng

by revabhipraya



Series: Infantrum Crossposted [10]
Category: Omen Series - Lexie Xu
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9811736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/revabhipraya
Summary: Kalau bukan Rufus yang membunyikan lonceng hari ini, sudah dipastikan hidupku bakalan selamat. {drabble}





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Omen Series © Lexie Xu. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: Canon, OOC, typo(s).

**_erika guruh's pov_ **

.

.

.

Lonceng sekolah udah berdentang untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

Sementara aku masih terjebak di dalam si Butut II―mobilku yang berharga, pemberian pacarku si Ojek tukang pasang muka masam―yang mendadak ngadat di depan gerbang parkiran. Sial! Mana si Rufus udah nangkring di meja piket dengan wajah mesem-mesem begitu segala! Berani taruhan, guru kribo itu pasti udah menyiapkan tugas untuk kukerjakan di ruang detensi nanti.

"Kamp*et!" seruku emosi sambil keluar dari dalam si Butut II lalu membanting pintunya. Nggak lupa kukunci dong, begini-begini aku masih takut Butut II kecurian (walau aku sangsi ada pencuri yang bakal tergiur dengan mobil butut begini, sih. Bukan berarti aku bilang mobilku jelek beneran ya, sebenernya kondisi Butut II ini masih cukup oke, kok).

"Errrika! Kamu terlambat lagi!"

Cih, sial. Tahu begini aku lewat jalur belakang saja. Asal tahu saja, jalur belakang―yakni melalui pohon di belakang kamar mandi cewek―adalah jalurku untuk keluar-masuk sekolah secara ilegal. Jalan legal sih, jelas melalui gerbang depan, 'kan?

"Pak! Bapak kan, bisa liat itu mobil saya mendadak mogok di depan sekolah! Makanya ini saya tinggalin juga!"

"Ah, alasan saja kamu! Ayo ikut ke ruang detensi, sekarang!"

Sialan. Kalau saja hari ini bukan si Rufus yang bertugas membunyikan lonceng―jelas aku hapal dong, jadwal piket membunyikan loncengnya para guru―udah pasti aku bakalan selamat dari malapetaka.

Dasar Rufus.

.

.

.

**FIN**


End file.
